The Only Reason
by DCIPHOENIX
Summary: This is a fanfiction as to why Quaritch is always so… angry – say the least – all the time – and as to how he got his scars... Hope you like. Please review. Not a one-shot. Rated a T for now. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Reason**

A/N – Inspired from playing the video game way to many times. But mainly this came about as I wanted to write a fanfiction as to why Quaritch as so… angry – say the least – All the damn time – With that and a question of how he got his scars paired together with my weird and wonderful mind thought up with fanfiction…

will be rated M but will start off as a T

Romance & Adventure

Set pre-Avatar film

Col. Quaritch as main

English

Hope you like this, this is written in a very different style to my other pieces and I will be continuing it as this fiction just want leave me alone and insists to be wrote. I've planned it out and everything is intentional… apart from the typos as this is un-beta-person-ed. So all mistake are mine. Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

She passed oxygen masks mounted on the walls of Hells Gate's inner core. The reflective walls amplifying the incandescent lighting suspended from the ceiling. Passing grunts and lost fresh meat, trying to find their way for their first time in this maze-like structure that's more than easy to get lost in.

Running her fingers along the reflective metal walls that kept her locked in from the outside, she eyed her destination. A ghost of a smirk crept it's way onto her lips; smoothing her ponytail with think fingers that then travelled down over her chest to her heart where it battered against her rib-cage. Securing her weapon to herself she, still with the smirk upon her lips, busted through the heavy metal door, opening it, sidestepping inside and shutting it behind her in a second's time.

Tossing back tresses of hair that had fallen haphazardly into her eyes; she focused her eyes onto the man in front of her. Pushing herself away from the door she there herself into the chair in front of him and the metal desk which the vast man's attention was occupied by; that and the integral paperwork that probably needed his signature.

"In polite society one usually knocks before entering." Quaritch looked up from the paperwork and at the fair-haired female squashed up in the opposite chair, across from him.

Adopting an odd way of using her chair as her legs dangled over the arm of one side with her squashed up in the other side. He raised an eyebrow at her casual posture and met her dark eyes with his own as she peered through her fingers and messy strands of honeyed hair escaping the binds of her ponytail.

Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair she mirrored his facial expression and replied, "That's only on Earth; if you haven't noticed…" She nibbled her bottom li[ imitating deep thinking, ""

We're not on Earth.

She tossed back the strands that had fallen into her eyes again and reapplied the smirk to her lips.

He gave a non-committal shake of head and went back to thumbing the array of paperwork in his hands; putting his pen to some of the pages.

Moving herself to properly sit in the chair: waiting him to finish his paperwork, she knew he'd want nothing more than to substitute the paper for a weapon and make mincemeat of the blue bother outside the Gate. A smattering of minutes went by with them in silence.

She let out a poorly concealed sigh, resting her chin on interlinked fingers on the desk. Glancing around the space of Col. Quaritch's quarters.

The heavy metal door behind him, leading to the steel boxes, which everyday keeps the beats outside at bay, the big, the bad, the brute and the beautiful – the RDA kept them all at bay. There was another door to the side of her that she knew led to the belly of his quarters. She averted her eyes away from him from the steel door as images of them reawakened in her mind, images of them sharing the bed beyond the steel door; taking their sweet time to become more vivid and coloured either with him taking her hard and fast or with her running the show and riding him into oblivion where she'll push him over the edge and make the great Dragon himself roar her name to the Pandorian heavens.

She shifted her eyes away from where they'd dropped to the floor and back to his still preoccupied gaze on the now small array of paperwork. She peered up at him, lifting herself from the desk and out of the confines of the chair. "I can see where I'm not wanted." She pouted slightly and headed for the door.

Quaritch discarded his current task and roughly grabbed her wrists to keep her from leaving. He pulled her to him at she searched his gaze for his actions. He changed his grip on her after getting the reason for his stopping her leaving through to her via his firm hands on her skin. His fingers brushed the inside of her wrists, over her pulse points and over her controlled steady pulse.

She rounded on him and stood at his feet, completely trusting in his touch but also completely at his mercy. He moved his large hands up her arms to grip her jutting out elbows, running his thick fingers up her smooth skin as he did so. "I never said I didn't want you." His strong voice cutting through her like sheet metal within the near silence.

He pulled her to him further. Causing her to share the seat with him; kneeling either side of him at first, then crawling up to his hard body, all the while his grip on her kept it's strength.

Quaritch pulled her onto his lap as she settled on him, his strong hands travelling over her toned body, her arms, shoulders, over her back to where he rested them on her ass, securing her to him. She relaxed under his possessive touch, arching an eyebrow as something of a smile crept on top her full lips. Pulling her lip into her mouth to suck on, she moved to whisper in his ear. She let out a breathy hiss of laughter, her hot breath hitting his cheek as she wet her lips, "Why don't you prove it?" She encouraged with her soft voice. Then moved back to look in his blue eyes, the dark tan of his skin only making the blue more noticeable.

The female straddling his waist then bit his earlobe and sucked on it, hard. Pushing her hips into his, moving her hands over his shoulders to steady herself onto him. Then kissing his rough cheek, dragging her lips over the remainder of a beard, she pulled back slightly. Giving her hips a gentle grind over his, his hands instinctively cupping her as as she moved against him. She moved to kiss his equally rough lips.

Millimetres away from her target she stopping. "Prove you want me, Miles." She quietly whimpered and squirmed back on rest on his lap. "Prove it."

Quaritch threaded his fingers into the loops on the fatigues, as he held onto her. He, mocking her earlier action of pretending to be deep in thought. Quaritch pulled down her lower lips and resting her chin in his hand. "I can do that." He smirked, freely, suggestively and loved the gentle smile she awarded him. He then roughly met her lips with his own, pulling her tighter over his hips, thoroughly ridding her lips of her smile and replacing it with his lips, tongue, teeth… he nipped at her lips, her lower of which falling prey as he caught in between his teeth, tugging on it, brutally before accepting to prove to her what she needed from him. He let go of her cameo-clad ass and moved his hands beneath her military green vest, running his fingertips up her spine, gathering the material with every inch his fingers crept up her back. Intending to rip it off her and do the same with the other barriers she wore that kept him from showing her proof.

She tentatively touched his tongue with her own and ran her teeth over it, her back breaking out in gooseflesh where ever his touch travelled to. She followed his tongue into his touch with her own, digging her nails into his dense muscular arms when he suddenly without warning snapped his hips up into her own, undulating them against her own.

He ripped harshly away from her before he threw her to the floor and had his way with her there. Keeping her in place he held onto her small jaw and rested his forehead against hers taking in deep breaths and quickly noticing her own deep breaths. Noticing the tense, firm feel on her hands and fingers on his arms and that her dark eyes were closed to him, allowing herself to succumb to her need of him. He moved his fingers to her stomach, letting them dip below the fabric and onto her heated skin. She gasped as he held her in place, he touched her open mouth to silence her to beg or burn him for his heated touches.  
"Get that ass in my bed before I drag it in there." He spoke to her, dragging his thumb the length of her lower swollen lip.

"You know, I've always liked in when you're rough with me."

He took his hand away from her jaw. "Get that ass in there or I swear to god I'll take you against the damn wall and let everyone know I'm having you for a midnight snack…" she moved her hand away from his tan flesh and found all the moisture drained from her mouth.

He pushed her off his knee and made her stand close enough as he could still touch her. He lifted up the tank she wore and splayed his fingers on her stomach. "You just want me to be rough with you, don't you?" Her seductive smile was all he needed as it made its appearance again. She took his offered hand off her flesh and turned to make her way to his inner quarters. He let her pull him up but stopped and hiked her up at his side, earning a yelp to escape her lips as he carried her small frame through the door and to his bed to get her naked and eagled out beneath him to show her just how much he wanted her…

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Please review! :D Hope you liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Reason**

A/N – Inspired from playing the video game way to many times. But mainly this came about as I wanted to write a fan fiction as to why Quaritch as so angry, say the least - all the damn time. With that and a question of how he got his scars paired together with my weird and wonderful mind thought up with fan fiction…

Minor character study, full read-though of the Human Operations part of the Activist Survival Guide and replay of the RDA side of the XBOX 360 video game.

Might turn into an M rated but will start off as a T

Romance & Adventure

Set pre-Avatar film

Col. Quaritch

English

**Chapter Two**

She found merely lying beneath him, listening to the heavy beads of rain outside falling on the steel can of a home comforting. Seeing, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest nudge slightly against hers as he pressed his thin lips to her forehead she ran her fingers over his arms as he then moved to kiss her pulse point at her neck. A beat of calm after an uncharacteristic gentle love making. All the while odd as before that they had mentioned in passing how the other had wanted it. Uncharacteristic or not. It was another night to remember.

"You with me, Sam?" His rough, husky voice that called to her in their night together growled her name once again.

"Of course." She swallowed and took a second to slowly open her eyes. "You should get some sleep. A _situation _might arise." She frowned, rubbing his arm to persuade him to retire for the night. Glancing over at him, finding him busy with his current self-appointed task and not looking least in the bit concerned to sleep.

"But I've got a situation rising here..." He mumbled against her flesh, his hot breath tickling her totally bare flesh.

He then ducked his head under the blue military grade sheets and began to assault the valley between her breasts with hot kisses, lingering not even a second before moving lower until he reached her belly button. With his hands on her hips he moved his mouth left of her stomach and not quite on her hip but in the dip between the two lay, inked into her pale flesh a small butterfly with its legs perched on a bullet.

He kissed her tattoo, sucking at the darkened skin as he drew his teeth over it.

"How long have we known one another now?" He uttered against her flesh.

"Damn, ask me an easy one." Samantha huffed. "No idea. I'd say an earth year. Or just under. Why?"

"Hm, just wondering if I should get ya something for our anniversary." Quaritch huffed, not _really _sure what to do in situations like these.

She ran her fingers through his buzz cut. "We could revisit our old hangout?" Samantha chuckled.

_Three earth months earlier._

Samantha Rover had been looking forward to this expedition for years. The forms that had to be signed, the training; both in science, physicals and technology had her sighing with confidence that she had faced each and every test to prove she could come here and prove her worth and passed with flying colours.

Apparently it was just as fierce as Nigeria, as complicated as The Second Civil War and as beautiful as nothing ever seen by mankind before.

Of course she had to go, of course Sam had to try her hand at a new war zone in need to grunts.

It had taken her weeks to settle in, weeks to get used to the low gravity, crappy food and synthesised air within Hell's Gate.

But soon enough was the time to face the vicious wildlife, green trees and purple water-falls.

The scorpion's blades whipped through the air as Sam grabbed the handrail and jumped into the gunship. Where they were going, they'd need guns.

She exhaled slowly as the ship neared their destination, taking almost little to no time in getting from the base and into Pandora's maw. Above and around the ship there were trees imitating Earth's skyscrapers, their bark a hard, dark black and their leaves purple, navy and bright blue.

"This is an old Na'vi family settlement outside of home-tree." Trudy switched off close to everything above her and moved to exit her ship as she pulled on her exo-pack. "RDA killed 'em when they got to angry with us pestering them all the damn time. They were sent outta their home cos one got into a fatal fight with the chief. Instead of killing the poor sons of bitches, they sent them all packing. To here." She finished.

The bright clear purple lake next to the gunship took her immediate attention, the water glistened as she ventured closer to the rippling pools until she was almost wading knee-deep in it. The trees entwined above her and clasped their branches and leaves to provide a shelter. Vast stone boulders closed off the area to threat from oppositions and any animals, along one of the lake's shores sat a rise in earth where a fire pit lay with a cooking pot and some other forms of killing and preparing fish and small animals.

Small jewels of water clung to her boots as she wandered through the lake to the opposite side, being followed by two fellows soldiers and Trudy, humming and swearing along the way about the state of her boots after their journey.

Once on dry land, there in a couple of yards away stood a link chamber and attached cabin for rest. "Here we are, ladies. Your first mission. Just a quick sketch, shoot and an assessment of damage done to the camp. Bastards upped and left after killing all of 'em. Masks off when inside, girls."

The task was fairly straight forward to the group but Trudy was far more interested in staying in her comfortable gunship for the reminder of their stay. After she started to head back, the dark haired soldier offered the group something to eat and drink out of her bag after they were close to finishing.

"I'm Charlie. This is Heidi and who are you?" The stocky, buff and shortest woman of the group tucked into a taprus sandwich after introducing herself.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Samantha but you all can call me Sam." She took her outdoor gear off and reached her hand out to the other women. Undoing her ponytail and letting the hair fall over her back and shoulders, she sighed and looked over at her gang.

"Damn, girl. What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing in a shit-hole like this?" Heidi's eyes wandered over her, jealous, envious and curious.

She blinked hard then answered. "Same thing you are, I trained hard for this mission and I-" Sam was cut of by Charlie getting up exploding a string of curses from her thin lips.

"Shit, guys, Colonel frickin' Quaritch is here. Shit." Charlie patted the crumbs off herself and stood to attention. The other women followed suit.

With a hiss from the air lock, the Colonel loomed into view. "At ease, ladies. Don't worry you've not done somethin' wrong. At least not yet... I'm here just to personally get any information you have about what went on here. We need to know just how hostile these blues were." Quaritch boomed.

His gaze wandered over Charlie who looked as if she might burst from excitement at the chance of actually meeting the Colonel. Heidi smiled as she hid the evidence of them snacking during the time they were supposed to be gathering Intel. Sam on the other hand hopped behind a workstation and started ranting figures, descriptions of the killed Na'vi and how the soldiers opened fire on a once sentient group of villagers.

"Good job, ladies." Quaritch nodded at the trio. "Name, soldier." He strode over to Sam.

She seemed to flinch at his sudden presence at her side and looked around to see the others snatch up their masks, coats and bags then make their way to the chopper. _Bastards! All alone with the bad ass Colonel, great! _Sam closed off her screens and stood once more to attention and saluted the steely eyed Colonel and announced herself.

"Private Samantha Rover."

"Good. I'll have to remember you, Private." He spoke with a certain seduction that would've had any other women go weak at the knees. She wasn't any other woman.

"Why, Sir, uh," Sam fingered his dog tags. "Miles?" She half smiled as she tucked his tags back under his shirt.

"I'll show you." He raised a grey brow a fraction and ran a hand through her golden, angelic hair. She swore his gaze was heated as he attacked her mouth with his. Sam was barely able to let out a gasp and grab onto his belt with shaking hands as he shoved his tongue into her mouth as his own hands found her hips, the mere touch sent her shaking... Perhaps she was like other women.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Please review! Hope you liked this, this is written in a very different style to my other pieces and I will be continuing it as this fiction just want leave me alone and insists to be wrote. I've planned it out and everything is intentional… apart from the typos as this is un-beta-person-ed. So all mistake are mine. Enjoy!


End file.
